mi casa tu casa
by aliceagueda
Summary: naruto y sasuke arruinaron la casa de kakashi sensi y no tienen idea de como arreglarla , por eso entran al programa mi casa tu casa de people  arts , parodia ,leanlo esta bueno


_hola , espero que les guste mi finc , es mi primer finc de naruto y puese me ocurrio cuand estaba biendo el programa de people +arts unmaraton de arreglar casas , _

capitulo 1 : mi casa tu casa

todo comienza en la aldea de konoja ERA UN DIA TRANQUILO Y FELIZ , sakura se dirigia alegre a casa de kakashi sensi con unos panes , kakashi les habian encargado su casa a sus tres alumnos mientars no estaban

sakura: ya quiero llegar a casa para darle uno de los deliciosso pastelillos a mi amado sasuke --- decia feliz taradeando una cancion muy tarada que habia escuchado en la radio

la chica por fin habia llegado a su destino muy contenta y feliz llena de ilusion , cuando al abrir la puerta se topo con algo horrible

sakura: haaaaaaaa-- grito horrorisada al ver el horrible desorden que invadia aquel lugar , estaba lleno de embolturas y vasos de ramen llenos de cucarachas , tambein estaban los cojines de la sala tirados y llenos de manchas , unos grandes y negros agujeros que perforaban las paredes , el piso con tablas rotas y destartalado

sakura: pero que demonios es esto

fue cuando la joven vio aparecer a naruto y sasuke con un monton de raspones y parte de la ropa desgarrada

sasuke: naruto eso es trampa --dijo enojado

naruto: que estas diciendo , tu eres el tramposo , digimos que un agugero por pared

sakura: haaaaaaaaa naruto idiota -- gruño furiosa y toma a naruto por el cueyo dandole un monton de bofetadas

naruto: hola sakura--dijo con la cara toda inflamada por los golpes

sakura: pero que acabas de hacerle a la casa de kakashi .que va a decir de nosotros

naruto: lo que pasa esque estabamos jugagndo yo y sasuke y el no respeto las reglas del juego

sakura: no me interesa que demonios estaban haciendo , exijo ahora mismo que pongan en orden , recuerden que nos dejaron a cargo de la casa de kakashi sensei

sasuke: si naruto, halsa el desmadre que hisiste ,

naruto: oye , tu tambien pusiste de tu parte para hacer este chikero , y tambein te corresponde alzar

sasuke: como siempre , el pequeño y estupido zorriyo quiere que le halsen las gracias

naruto: callate sasuke , y pra tu informacion soy un zorro no un zorrillo

sasuke: que importa si de todos modos los dos apestan -- dijo el muchacho el cual fue jalado por el brazo y se percata de que sakura le quiere decir algo al oido

sakura: sasuke escuchame , tengo una propuesta

sasuke: de ke se trata

sakura: no me importa si tu tambein hisiste esto , que tal si le echamos toda la culpa a naruto de este destrastre y tu y yo salimos libres de esto

sasuke: primera vez que usas tu cabeza de chicle , me parece bien----- contesto el chiko

sakura: pero con una condicion-- advirtio la chika--- que salgamos esta noche juntos al restauran italiano que acaban de poner en la esquina

(si soy genial , si, ahora sasuke no tendra otra opcion que salir conmigo para no meterse en problemas ) se decia para si sakura dentro de su mente imaguinando como ella y sasuke estaban sentados en una mesa a la luz d ela luna cenando , cunaod una voz interrumpio toda su ilusion

sasuke: entonses te ayudo a alsar naruto

naruto: vamos a alsar

sakura: no sasuke , no porque prefieres estar limpiando con el idiota de naruto que estar conmigo buaaaaa

naruto: si quieres yo puedo salir contigo sakura

sakura: ahgggggg olvidalo , les ayudo a alzar

naruto , sasuke y sakura empesaron a limpiar y a quitar las tablas del piso de madera chamuscadas por el fuego y a recoger los cristales rotos , pero era tanto lo que habian destruido que acabaron por cansarse

naruto: haaaaaaaa estoy muerto -- dijo con la boca llena de pan el cual habia traido sakura para almorzar

sasuke: esto es humillante , nunca crei que alsar una casa fuera mas pesado que una batalla

sakura: ni modo ,--- se sento triste en el suelo ,tomo el control remoto y prendio la tele

naruto: vean el lado bueno chikos , al menos la tele sobrevivio

los tres veian la tele cuando un comercial aparecio

comercial

estas harto de la horrible decoracion de tu casa , de que este toda fea pasada de moda , o arruinada por una pelea de unos amigos dejandola toda chamuscada y con las ventanas y paredes rotas

naruto, sasuke y sakura fijando sus ojos a la tele como moscas a la luz: SIIIIIIIIIII

pues no te preocupes , entra a el programa d emi casa tu casa donde tus problemas se pueden esfumar , tu dejas que decoren tu casa mientras tu decoras la casa de alguien mas , TE ASEGURAMOS QUE TE GUSTARA

MI CASA , TU CASA aqui en people+ arts

naruto: genial , ahi esta la solucion a nuestros problemas , entraremos a ese programa

sasuke: deves estar loco como para hacerlo, no nos arriesgaremos a que un decsonocido arregle la casa de kakashi

sakura: si sasuke tiene razon , que tal si el que decora la casa es orochimaru , no me lo quiero imaguinar ,piel de serpeinte por todas partes , diak que asco

comercial

solo tienes que llamar al numero 555555 mis amigos hisieron un desmadre en la casa de mi sensei el cual al verlo me cortara la cabeza , tu puedes ser el elegido

naruto: igan , la tele tiene razon , vamso llamen llamen --insistio

sasuke: estabien , ya que -- dijo y tomo su celular llamando a people+ arts al programa para participar , en el programa le dijeron a sasuke que tenia que ir a una direccion bastante extraña , ese mismo dia , los dueños de la otra casa tambien irian a la csa de kakashi a decorar , despues de la llamada el trio salio de la casa de kakashi sensei , cuando sin esperarlo se toparon junto a la entrada con iruka

iruka: hola muchachos

naruto y sakura saludaron al sensei , sasuke no lo hiso y se quedo como siempre : con los brazos crusados

iruka: vine solo pra ver como estaban en la casa de kakashi , por cierto me pidio que entrara a su casa y dejara estos libros que me presto

el trio al escuchar esto y al ver que iruka tenia la intencion de entrar ,le impidieron la entrada

sakura: lo siento, no puede entrar

sasuke: no se lo permitire

iruka:¿ que pasa muchachos¿que sucede,¿porque no quieren que entre? -- pregunto extrañado

naruto: lo que sucese iruka seinsei , es que mmmm como decirlo , ya se : sasuke trago un monton de frijoles y dejo apestando toda la sala con sus gases

sasuke rojo y lleno de furia : QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO,IDIOTA TU ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE ESTA APESTANDO

sakura estaba muy preocupada , que diria iruka sensei si viera el desastre que dejamos , se decepcionaria , se dijo mirando como sasuke estaba casi matando a naruto a golpes lo cual no le importaba mucho , y iruka los trataba de controlar, cuando cerca de ahi en un puesto de ramen , estaba una tele sintonisando el mismo canal people + arts con otro comercial

comercial 2

quiere darle una sorpresa a ese ser querido reparando su viejo cuarto o sala, MIENTRAS NO ESTABAS , decora la casa de ese ser querido mientras no esta y cuando llege vera una gran sorpresa

pasan una imagen de una señora feliz entrando a su casa y viendo la nueva decoracion

señora: que bien , nunca espere esta sorpresa de mi familia

sakura se acerco a iruka , naruto y sasuke siguiendose pelenado

sakura: SENSEI lo que pasa esque no puede entrar a la casa se kakashi sensei porque , llamamos al programa mientras no estabas y le vamos a dar una sorpresa

sasuke y naruto al oir la buena respuesta de sakura dejaron de pelear y se tranquilizaron

iruka: valla conque era eso, que suerte tiene kakashi al tener tres alumnos tan considerados que quieren darle una sorpresa a su maestro

sakura: si sesnei , y nesesitamos que nos ayude , retrasando la llegada de kakashi sensei hasta que este lista su sorpresa , que le parece

iruka: esta bien, perfecto , ahora mismo ire a la oficina con tsunade a avisarle de esto y a decirle que retrasen a kakashi lo mas posible -- depsues iruka sensei se fue , ahora el trio estaba mas tranquilo

naruto: haaaaaaaa siiii ,es perfecto

sasuke: que suerte tenemos

naruto: genial , ahora vamos a esa direccion que te dieron

sasuke: vamos rapido porque no estoy de humor para quedarme ahi decorando

los tres partieron del pueblo a la extraña direccion que les habian dado

continuera

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


End file.
